


...And Only Embers Remain

by No_Count



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Count/pseuds/No_Count
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has been missing for months, and Jaune has let his concern overcome his fear. Under Qrow's guidance, he takes the first steps on a scarred road that would not leave him unchanged. </p><p>Why choose Jaune? Because I don't care what people think. Besides, it's about time he made himself useful.</p><p>After fighting that ice/crystal lizard that wasn't even the first boss, I'm already regretting this decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Our Last Goodbye

A knock at the door. Taiyang simply sat hunched over in his chair, face buried in his hands. Another knock. Getting up to answer the door, he paused as he reached for the handle, and released a sigh. Standing at the door was not Ruby, as he expected, but a young blonde boy, one of her classmates.

 

“Um, Mister Xiao Long, is Ruby here? Or Yang?” He asked, his voice heavy with concern.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. I don't suppose your daughters ever told you about my team...?” Jaune asked shyly, scratching the back of his head. “Ruby helped me through a tough time, and is one of the reasons I am who I am today, I just want to make sure she's alright.”

 

“Come inside, son,” Taiyang said quietly, with Jaune entering the cottage. “Why do my daughter's whereabouts concern you so much?”

 

“She's been quiet for a long time. Far too long. I've tried to reach her scroll, but it won't even ring. After I failed to stop Pyrrha, and Beacon was destroyed, Ruby, Yang and the rest of my team are all I really have left, especially after... others left the scene. Have you heard anything? Gotten any letters...?” Jaune asked, to which Taiyang shook his head. “How's Yang doing?”

 

“She's seen better days,” Taiyang said with a depressed sigh, leading Jaune to Yang's room, where the blonde stared out the window. “Yang, a friend has come to visit. I think it would do you some good to talk to him.” Leaving the two alone, Jaune took a seat in a nearby chair, with Yang still staring out into nothingness.

 

“How are you fairing, Yang?” Jaune asked, cautiously approaching her. The only response he received was the stub of her arm moving only slightly. “I hear Weiss wanted to pay for you to get a prosthetic limb...”

 

“Her father declined, saying it would be a 'frivolous waste of money and resources for a hotheaded child',” Yang sighed.

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked...”

 

“You want to know about Ruby, don't you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It's my fault.”

 

“Yang, whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't your fault.”

 

“It is my fault, Jaune. Ever since Beacon was destroyed, Blake ran away, and Weiss was taken back to Atlas, I guess I've just grown too cold. I ignored her for too long, and now she's gone. Up and left one night and hasn't come back since.”

 

“I lost contact with her six months ago. She acted as if everything were normal, pretended that you and your dad were with her traveling across Remnant, but always said the two of you were too busy or something to say hi.”

 

“That was over two years ago. Woke up one morning, trying to get over feeling sorry for myself, and she was gone without a trace when I went to say good morning. The last thing she ever said to me was, 'I love you.' After that, she just wasn't the same.”

 

“Did she ever call?”

 

“No. I think she was convinced I didn't want to see her face or hear her voice anymore. If you're going to blame anyone for Ruby's disappearance, blame me,” Yang said quietly, turning her gaze to Jaune, a mix of desperation and deep depression in her voice and on her face.

 

“Don't worry, Yang. I will find her, and I will bring her home, if it's the last thing I do. I promise.”

 

“What makes you think she'll come back?”

 

“I guess I'll just have to ask myself what Pyrrha would say to try and convince her? I know Pyrrha would have risked her life to save her friends. That's the kind of person she was. But, now that she's gone, I just need to ask myself what she would do, what she would say. I don't have her guidance anymore. I'm... alone. I know that if something happened to Ruby that would cause her to attack me on sight, that I'm no match, but I must still try,” Jaune said, briefly waiting for Yang to give a response, finally realizing she was waiting for him to finish. “I will find her, Yang. I will do for your sister what... what I couldn't do for Pyrrha.” Those last words felt heavy rolling off his tongue, as he removed himself from the room. “I thank you for your hospitality, Mister Xiao Long, but I'm afraid I must go.”

 

“Hm? Oh, try to have a nice day,” Taiyang bid as Jaune exited the cottage. Fresh snow crunched under his shoes, and a large, red-eyed crow sat in the skeleton tree off to his left. It watched him silently, and remained almost perfectly still. Something about the bird made Jaune slightly uneasy until it flew away.

 

“There's just one more person I need to visit, now.”

 

…..........

 

“Hey, Pyrrha,” Jaune said to a tall slab of granite, a mixed bundle of roses and carnations in hand, which he placed in a ceramic vase by the headstone. “I'm sorry it's been a while since I've visited, life just keeps happening. I really miss you, you know. Your charm, your guiding hand, your laugh.” His eyes started to well up, and a sniffle escaped. “I can't believe it's been two years, already!” He sobbed, falling to his knees. In a way, he wished it were raining. “Ruby's gone missing... I've told you that before. I've finally decided to do something about it. Not for heroics, like I would have in the past, but because I don't want Yang to go through what I've been putting myself through. She's suffering enough, as-is. I hope saving her will make up for not being able to save you. Or did you save me? If you were to find her Pyrrha, what would you do, what would you say to get her to go home, to let her know she still has a family that loves her? Without you, I'm lost, at least that's what it feels like. What were the lyrics to that song? _Use the needle of your compass to sew up your broken heart_? Oh, how I wish I could do just that. No theatrics, anymore. I'm going to bring Ruby back home if it's not already too late. I have just one lead, so I'm going to follow it. Pyrrha, I'm so sorry. I have failed you so much.”

 

“Don't blame yourself, Jaune,” a familiar voice said. Looking over his shoulder, Weiss was holding a mixed bundle of flowers in a glass vase. “I'm the last person you expected to see here, aren't I?”

 

“You're not far from the truth.”

 

“I get it, I can come off as cold, or even cross, but Pyrrha was still a good friend of mine, even if I didn't always show it.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I heard you talking about Ruby. I haven't been able to keep up with you guys, but did something happen?”

 

“Ruby has been missing for months, and Yang and her father are both worse for it. They're both so depressed.”

 

“Ruby's.. what?”

 

“It made headlines. It's like she fell of the face of Remnant. Who's to say she didn't, though? There's a lot of strange things that happen in this world.”

 

“Please, Jaune. Find her, and bring her back. I know I never showed her how much she meant to me as a friend, but if she's still alive, tell her to go home and see Yang. Please.”

 

“Weiss, I've never seen you this emotional before. Are you alright?”

 

“Ever since Beacon fell, things just haven't been the same, not at home, and not abroad. People just give me hard glares, it's made it difficult to find work as a huntress.”

 

“I see. I should be going. Take care, Weiss; and happy Valentine's Day.”

 

“This isn't really what I would call a happy day, but try to have a nice one, yourself. By the way, you might want to answer that.”

 

“Hello? I just got done... visiting a couple friends, that's all. Mom, please. I just need to be alone, right now. I don't think I will be coming home. A good friend has gone missing, and I must find her. Mom! Don't you start talking to me like that! I had a good life at Beacon, and someone who actually tried to teach me my potential, unlike someone else I know, and her reward was death! Goodbye!”

 

“I'm sorry, Jaune. I shouldn't have said any-”

 

“It's not your fault, Weiss. You couldn't have known. I guess I'll see you when I see you.”

 

“Jaune,” Weiss said, approaching him. She pulled an envelope out of one of her pockets and handed it to him.

 

“What's this?”

 

“Something to help you along your way. I know you don't have a lot of money, so that's to keep you going until you find Ruby. It should last you a while if you aren't foolish with it.”

 

“Weiss,” Jaune began, tearing up. “I don't know what to say.”

 

“Right now, words aren't necessary. Just do what you have to do, and return safely. Pyrrha would never forgive me if I didn't give you something to help you out,” she said, to which she turned back toward the headstone, and Jaune went on his way.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Weiss was hunched over at Pyrrha's grave, either crying her eyes out or praying. A familiar bird watched idly from a tree as he left Weiss to herself.

 

\---------------

 

“Yes, I would like one ferry ticket to Mistral,” Jaune said to the ticket handler.

 

“Here you are, sir. Enjoy your flight.”

 

Looking over his shoulder, the same bird from the cottage stared idly at him. Jaune blinked first, and went on his way, still feeling the cold stare of the crow on his back.

 

“Is that... is that who I think that is? That one kid from the Vytal Festival?”

 

“The spindly blond kid?”

 

“Yeah. Wasn't he dating that Nikos girl? Or was he dating one of the sisters that fought Team ABRN?”

 

 _People still remember those fights!?_ Jaune thought, bewildered as he quickened his pace away from the group so as not to hear their mindless banter. A Missing poster of Ruby was plastered on a near wall, with a man in a faded overcoat with a hood covering his face standing near it.

 

“Is he a beggar or something?” Jaune asked himself, passing by the man on his way to his designated terminal. “Not that it matters. I'm sure security will take care of the matter.”

 

“Look, officer, I'm not a beggar. I'm not a stalker, either. There's just a matter that has caught my attention, is all,” the trench coat said to a guard. “If I do that, this whole thing will be compromised, I assure you.”

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you.”

 

“Nobody does. That's what makes me the best.”

 

“What could he possibly be talking about? Eh, I just need to get to Mistral.”

 

….....

 

“Passengers, please remember to remove all luggage from the overhead compartments. We will not be held responsible for any lost tactical equipment or socks,” an automated voice said, stirring Jaune from sleep.

 

“Did I really sleep through the whole flight?” He asked himself, groggily, retrieving Crocia Mors from the overhead compartment, along with his other luggage. Exiting the ferry, the terminal wasn't too different from the one in Vale. Fighting his way through the crowd, he soon found himself in a main thoroughfare, where he found a security guard standing watch.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Jaune began, approaching the officer.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I was hoping to get some directions out of here? I need to get to the south side of town.”

 

“Take the west exit, and get on one of the buses headed that way. Come to think of it, a drunk guy asked me that exact question just a couple minutes ago. Ah, well.”

 

“Thank you,” Jaune bid, receiving only a nod from the guard. Making his way over to the west exit, some people gave him curious looks, and others hard glares. Spying the bus stop in question, a loan figure was sitting at the bench. The same man from the vale terminal in a faded trench coat. Taking a seat, all was briefly quiet, except for the questionable man taking a drink from his flask.

 

“So, you waiting for the bus, too?” He asked, receiving a nod from Jaune. “What's the occasion? Family? Friends?”

 

Silence.

 

“Hard subject? Alright, let me try again. Who are you looking for?” He asked receiving a wince from Jaune. “You want to know how I know? Not many kids your age come to Mistral on their own accord. Meet me down at Third. This envelope contains everything you need to know. Don't open it until you're down at Third Street and Park Avenue at the south side of the city.”

 

The man walked off, and the bus arrived. Turning his attention back to where he last saw the man, he had disappeared.

 

“What's with all the crows, lately?” Jaune asked himself, noting the black bird on the bus stop overhang, before continuing onto the vehicle. “Third street, south city.”

 

“Take a seat.”

 

Doing as he was told, Jaune found a seat on the nearly empty bus, across from an elderly woman. The bird sat where it was momentarily, before flying off as the bus started to move. It was a long ride. Sick people, old people, arrogant punks. One even tried to start a fight with Jaune, who simply ignored him, busying himself with the curious envelope.

 

“What's that, hunter? A love letter?”

 

“Pfft. You know that's not a love letter, it's not even a business letter. It's his mommy's grocery list!”

 

“If you're trying to start a fight, you may want to try elsewhere,” Jaune said plainly, trying to sound either disinterested or tough. He wasn't sure which, if either he sounded like.

 

“Hey, homie! Check it out! I just remembered where he's from! The Vytal Festival! He was right alongside... what was her name? The girl on Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes?”

 

“Her? Look at the guy. There's no way Pyrrha Nikos would ever get together with someone like him.”

 

“If she were alive today, she would say otherwise,” Jaune said quietly, silencing the group. “The first kiss I shared with her was also my last. If I had known things were going to happen that way, I probably would have paid more attention to her, instead of chasing Weiss. I was a fool. So caught up in the hero act, I couldn't see who really cared. She taught me everything I know about swordplay, was the first woman to have any interest in me at all, and now all I have left is the memories. There wasn't even anything to bury.”

 

“Damn. Look, man...”

 

“You think you've got problems?” One began, getting in Jaune's face. “You think you've got problems?”

 

“Let's see, Beacon was destroyed by a psychopath, my first girlfriend dies, one of my friends loses and arm, another gets stabbed, and six months ago, one went missing. So, yes, I do have problems of my own.”

 

A punch to Jaune's face recoiled, and the attacker coiled up in pain, as Jaune's entire body glowed a bright white, and the attacker withdrew himself for the remainder of the ride.

 

“Fifth street!” The driver called back, opening the bus doors. Exiting the bus, Jaune was followed by the group of punks as he walked down the main boulevard.

 

“He said not to open it until I was at Third,” Jaune wondered, staring at the envelope. “Why?” Looking up, he was at Fourth street, with the group of punks tailing him. Halfway between Fourth and Third, a large, black bird attacked. Startled, he raised his arms to shield his face, and the bird promptly disengaged. Looking up on a lamp post, the crow had his letter in its mouth, seemingly taunting him. “Get back here with that!” Jaune shouted at the avian aggressor. The bird flew away again, this time taking a spot on the lamp post on the same side of Third across the Boulevard. “I swear, that thing's teasing me.” Pressing the button, it was a short wait for the walk signal as the busy traffic slowed to a halt. Resuming the chase, the crow took flight once more, its caws sounding vaguely of mocking laughter. Main Street, the bird once again took a spot on a lamp post across the road on the same side of Third. Once again waiting for the light, the group of punks surrounded Jaune. One pushed him slightly to agitate him.

 

“What's this kid doing, chasing after a bird?” One laughed. Each of them easily towered over Jaune by several inches.

 

“Who knows? Look, he has a sword. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“He can't fight us back. If he does, it'll be seen as if he committed murder, seeing as he can use aura and we can't.”

 

“I have neither the time nor the patience to be fighting you idiots,” Jaune growled, marching across the busy street, passing cars and trucks narrowly missing him. Nearing the other side of the street, a taxi slammed on its brakes to avoid running him down, the irate driver shouting obscenities, but was dismissed as he stood at the corner, staring up at the thieving bird. “So, I know I look crazy talking to a bird, but I really need that letter back.” Removing the envelope from its beak to its talons, the ensuing series of caws sounded a lot like the laughter of a prankster, before it once again grabbed the letter in its beak and flew south, this time ducking into an alley-way. Following the mocking bird, he was instead greeted by the same man from the bus stop. The hood of the coat did a great job of concealing the upper half of the man's face. Looking past him, there was no sign of the bird in sight.

 

“I thought I told you to meet me at Third and Park?” The strange man asked, leaning against a wall.

 

“I was chasing a crow. It took the envelope you gave me, and I lost it,” Jaune answered.

 

“You mean this envelope?” The man queried, holding up the square of folded paper and adhesive, handing it to Jaune.

 

“How did you...”

 

“A little bird told me you'd be here. You're looking for someone by the name of Ruby Rose, aren't you?” He smirked.

 

“How did you...”

 

“Name's Qrow,” he said, removing his hood, revealing swept back hair, red eyes and some patchy, faint facial hair. “And I think I know where you can find my niece. Word of warning, though. It's not going to be an easy job.”

 

“Then why drag me here?”

 

“Where Ruby is currently is a plane separate from this world. Time is strange there. While the living continue to age normally, the undead don't even rot. I assure you, it's a land full of far worse things than Grimm dragons,” Qrow chuckled.

 

“What? You're saying you made her-?”

 

“No, you naïve twit. I tried talking her out of it, but she wanted to go. She said she had failed as a leader, and wanted to try and lead herself. I wonder how much progress she's made?”

 

“I don't understand.”

 

“You don't have to, yet. After you left Tai's place, I talked to him for a bit. He seemed relieved to know there was somebody putting their money where their mouth was, so you helped him come out of his depression a little bit. Great. We can discuss the details over dinner, or you can wait until you get there so you can be surprised. Trust me, even now, I wouldn't go back,” Qrow said with a slight smile, taking a drink from his flask. “And I see your new friends have joined back up with you.”

 

“What's going on here? A drug deal?”

 

“No, you idiot. Business. Now, scat before I turn you all into mince meat,” Qrow warned, removing the overcoat, revealing his usual pale gray suit and tattered red cape, with his weapon slung across his back, and the group scattered. “I wasn't really going to turn them into ground chuck. Just something I say to scare off lazy ingrates. Anyway, we can discuss this more over dinner.”

 

\-------------

 

“So, what happens over where Ruby is?” Jaune asked as Qrow doused his noodles in alcohol.

 

“Before we discuss that, you're going to need some training. I've seen how you fight.”

 

“Pyrrha's taught me so much...”

 

“Only because you knew so little. It's not hard to teach an infant how to walk, given time. But, you're not an infant, so you're going to need to learn how to run.”

 

“But...”

 

“But nothing. Right now, you're at the level Ruby was before I started training her, and that's when she was fourteen. You're nineteen. Do the math, you're at the level of a C-rank first year attending Signal. That's a damn sorry sight. If something's happened and she attacks you on sight, you're going to want to be at my level to even stand a chance. Make no mistake, she's probably become even more dangerous than my sister, Raven, if that's possible.”

 

“How long do you think it 'll take?”

 

“Depends on how fast you can learn. Ruby was a fast learner, which is what got her into Beacon after just two years at Signal. The only reason she sucked is because she chose a weapon that was hard to master, and her teacher was an impatient dick head that couldn't even teach his dog how to sit. No, really, he couldn't even do that. And it was a lab!”

 

“Weiss probably would have been better for this, if that's the case.”

 

“You've got potential, but we'll see how far it extends. Granted, Weiss is powerful, today, only thanks to the training she received from her father and sister, but even she wouldn't stand much of a chance against Ruby. And if I were to go back in there just to track her down? It would be an insult to her ability as a fighter. She's stubborn. I tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted. I told her that I wouldn't go in after her, but I wouldn't stop one of her friends. Too bad that friend just so happened to be some kid who didn't even know what aura was the day he illegally attended Beacon.”

 

“How did you know about that?”

 

“Ozpin told me. He knew you were an illegitimate student, but let you attend anyway because of your family name. Say, how much do you know about legends?”

 

“Legends?”

 

“Yeah. The Four Maidens, Silver Eyes, their like.”

 

“Not much.”

 

“Well, you've seen one of the Maidens in action, the one who stole her powers, so I'll get to the second one. Did you know that it's said those with silver eyes are destined to be great warriors? Think about it. She put a giant grimm into quantum stasis at the age of fifteen. And from head to foot, she's a carbon copy of her mother, Summer Rose. Eyes, included. It's not that I taught her how to hold a scythe. I taught her in a way she could understand. How did Pyrrha teach you?”

 

“Sparring, usually. How else?”

 

“Great. I know a spot just outside of town. It's even got a cheap hotel to stay at. Don't worry, it's in decent enough shape. You're not gonna be sleeping on roaches, but it's not four-star worthy. Meet me there when you're done here, and we can get started with your training, tomorrow,” Qrow said, standing and walking away.

 

“Umm...”

 

“Oh, I forgot. You need to know where it is.”

 

“That would be useful.”

 

“Take the south road out of town and stop at the first inn you see. It's only about an hour's taxi ride, from here.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

An upward swing, the deflection off the shield. A downward blow, the sword's crushing weight.

 

“Come on! That's the best you got?” Qrow taunted, trying to draw Jaune's ire. A bash with the broad side of the blade dislodged Jaune's shield from his arm, with it landing several feet away in the grass. Charging with his sword, Qrow effortlessly dodged every swing and thrust, before parrying with his own blade, and planting its weak into Jaune's chest, sending him flying. “Get up and get your weapon. Let's try again.”

 

“Again!?” Jaune asked, bewildered. It was already nearing dusk. “You haven't taught me anything! All you've done for the past month is beat me senseless with your sword!”

 

“I thought you said you could learn?” Qrow asked, taking a drink from his hip flask, completely unimpressed. “Each hunter has his own pattern. You're going to learn mine. If you can do that, you might have a chance, where you're wanting to go. You need to work on parrying, counters, and your overall coordination with that old sword. I won't bother training you with my shotgun. You're not going to be facing any of those where you're going. You, will, however, be facing opponents much deadlier than myself. If you can learn my sword, I'll teach you how to fight against me when I'm in my element. When I'm using my scythe. Until then, you're going to suffer. If you want to quit, I won't hold it against you. I wouldn't go back there again.” He watched in silence as Jaune collected both pieces of Crocia Mors. “Well, boy? You made your decision?”

 

“Let's do this, then. I already told Yang I'd bring Ruby back. I don't want to disappoint her by chickening out.”

 

“Alright, one last time for today!” Qrow exclaimed, charging. Jaune braced himself, but to no avail, as Qrow's blade broke his guard, and Jaune found the old man's blade against his throat. “Pathetic. We'll do this again, tomorrow. Same time as always.”

 

\-------------

 

A knock at the door. Taiyang begrudgingly removed himself from his chair, expecting Jaune to be there to tell him he had given up.

 

“Who is it?” He asked through the heavy wood.

 

“Weiss Schnee.”

 

“Who is it, really?”

 

“Weiss Schnee.”

 

“Very funny. The Schnees wouldn't have any business here. I suppose you're looking for Qrow? Then you've come to the wrong place. Now, who are you, really?”

 

“Oh, it's Jaune! Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I've given up looking for Ruby! Yeah, she's probably dead!”

 

Quickly opening the door in a rage, Taiyang halted when he saw a young girl in white, instead of the awkward young man from before. Lowering his fist, he steadied himself.

 

“Told you that would work,” she said to one of her guards, smirking. “Mister Xiao Long, I was told we were to deliver a special package to your daughter, Yang.” Her smile disappeared as she held out the box one of the guards was carrying. “I was there, but not with her the night she lost her arm. Blake and I split up to help deal with the threats, and then someone she warned us about showed up, stabbed her, and...”

 

“You don't have to continue,” Taiyang said softly, receiving the package.

 

“Weiss?” Yang asked, incredulous. “Why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to see how you were holding up. That, and that box in your dad's hands? It's for you. Someone already paid for it. My father never said who, though.”

 

“You can stay for a while, if you have the time, Weiss,” Yang invited. “If not, I understand. You're probably pretty busy.”

 

“Nah, business is slow, so I have plenty of time,” Weiss said, before turning to her guards. “I have no enemies here.”

 

“Then we will stand guard outside.”

 

“Sure is a cozy place you have, here,” Weiss said as she entered the cottage, closing the door behind her.

 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Taiyang said, trying to sound more inviting than he had, initially. “I'll leave you two alone.” Setting the box on the coffee table, he went into a different room.

 

“I really do miss you guys being at my side, you know,” Weiss said in a sober tone. “Before I went to Beacon, I was alone pretty much my whole life. I was comfortable with it, because it was all I knew. Now, it's just painful, not having anyone there. I don't know what that box is, but you don't have to open it right now, just when you want to.”

 

“Well... got a knife?” Yang asked, to which Weiss shook her head. “I'll be right back.”

 

Returning from the kitchen moments later with a steak knife, she cut the tape, and opened the flaps. On top of bubble wrap was a yellow envelope, which Weiss had to open for Yang. As she was doing so, the blond gasped at the contents. A robotic arm with the other half of Ember Celica around the wrist. Slowly taking the parchment from Weiss, her already deteriorating state of mind crumbled as she read the letter. Bawling, she fled to her bedroom where Weiss couldn't see. The petite girl held up the letter to read, herself.

 

_Dear Yang,_

 

_I hope this package gets back to you okay, it took me so long to save up for that arm. I talked to the Schnee Dust Company, and they said they'd be able to work something out, for the right price, naturally. Hopefully, this arm works out for you. I even managed to procure the other half of Ember Celica. Don't take me leaving personally, it wasn't anything you did. I just feel that I had failed as a leader. As such, I'm going to try and lead myself, before I try to lead anyone else. In case I don't see you again, I just want to thank you for all the fun we've had as sisters. Please, tell Weiss I said thank you for being a great partner at Beacon. If I find Blake, I'll tell her to come visit you. If you see Jaune, Nora, or Ren, then please tell them they were some of the best friends I could have ever asked for. I don't know if I'll be coming home any time soon, so keep dad in check, okay? I look forward to seeing you again._

 

 

 

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your sister, Ruby Rose_

 

\----------

 

 

_Eight Months Earlier_

 

“And that's the final payment,” the Schnee Dust representative said as Ruby handed over a small bundle of Lien. “It should be completed and ready to ship in just a few months. I just need you to finalize some details.”

 

Filling out the papers, she double-checked the information as she went, and checked again after everything was filled out.

 

“Thank you for choosing the Schnee Dust Company, please come again.”

 

….....

 

Deliriously walking down the road, some people gave her odd looks, others a look of pity. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her she hadn't had a meal in days, perhaps weeks. She couldn't remember. Spying a sandwich shop just a few doors further down, she nearly exhausted herself just getting to the door as she walked just a little faster. Making her way inside, an old man with gray hair waited at the counter as people gave their orders. Trying to count her money, it blended together into nothingness. Looking up, she couldn't even read the menu. Whatever words weren't blurred into oblivion were stunted beyond recognition.

 

“May I... take your order?” The old man asked her. She could barely make out confusion and concern painting his face.

 

“Just give me a half order of something cheap,” Ruby said in a resigned tone, with the cashier punching numbers for the order, and coming up with a total. Grabbing the Lien out of her wallet, she placed it on the counter.

 

“I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have enough,” the cashier sighed.

 

“Thank you. I'll try elsewhere,” Ruby replied, taking her Lien and exiting the store. After some time walking, she was having to lean against the wall of a building to stay balanced. Someone placed a hand on her back and pushed her to the ground. Having no strength to get to her feet, she was at their mercy.

 

“Grab her wallet,” one said, to which another started running through her pockets, possibly copping a feel. The sound of flesh hitting flesh launched the thug off of her back.

 

“Yo, what the fuck's your problem?” One of the thugs asked quite loudly.

 

“What's _your_ problem?” A significantly older man pried. “Seriously? You're going to stoop so low as to rob a girl who can hardly feed herself? The shame. I can't wait to tell Qrow about this. You know, he was right about Atlas turning into a cesspool of petty crime and wanna-be thugs.”

 

The cocking of a gun silenced the formerly bold man.

 

“So, you want to be a hero? Why don't you play the part and just die like the rest of them, then?” The one with the gun asked, firing. The older man dropped to the ground, but he remained unhurt.

 

“So, how much whiskey you gonna give me for saving you, old man?” A much more familiar voice asked.

 

“As many shots as you want, Qrow!” The old man exclaimed, breathing heavily, recovering from almost being shot.

 

“Great. Now, be a good boy and take my niece with you when you go to hide in your store,” Qrow ordered. The man did as he was told, and wrapped her arm around his neck and shoulders, before dragging her off. “I'm going to give you all until the count of ten to run away. You'd better make as much progress as you can, because if you try to fight, I won't be held responsible for your visits to the hospital. Or the morgue. One...”

 

“You think you're tough?”

 

“Two...”

 

“I think he's bluffing.”

 

“Three...”

 

“He's not serious. Come on, we can take this drunk fool!”

 

“Nine...”

 

“Wait, what!? Four comes after three!”

 

“Ten! Don't say I didn't warn you!”

 

….........

 

“Alright, missy. You're safe, now. Let me get you something to eat, you really look like you could use it,” the man offered, disappearing behind a double door.

 

“So,” Qrow began, tossing Ruby's wallet on the bar in front of her. “What brings you to Atlas?” No response. “Maybe I'll just wait until after you're done eating?”

 

“I was making the final payment... for Yang's new arm,” Ruby said through shallow, slightly unsteady breaths.

 

“And you've been starving yourself in the process? Foolish.”

 

“It was either food or the arm, and I chose the arm. I didn't care, so long as Yang got to be back fighting again.

 

“You really do love your sister,” Qrow sighed, taking a drink from his hip flask. “Most people say they would do anything for their family, but you're one of the few who actually puts their money where their mouth is. You sure it was worth the pain you're going through? Don't answer that.”

 

“Alright, a steak and two racks of ribs!” The chef exclaimed, placing a plate in front of Qrow, and the steak before Ruby.

 

“I can't afford this,” Ruby muttered.

 

“Don't worry, it's on the house,” the chef assured her, nodding toward Qrow.

 

As they ate, Ruby's focus gradually returning, she couldn't help but notice Qrow stewing over something in his head as he occasionally fiddled with the pork ribs, or just sat there, distantly staring at them.

 

“Ruby, have you thought about returning home?” Qrow asked, breaking the silence. If she didn't know his habits, she probably would have thought he were sober for the first time in his life. “You've bought Yang an arm. That was what you set out to do, isn't it?”

 

“Yes, but...” Ruby began, hesitating.

 

“You can tell me.”

 

“I feel like I've failed as a leader. Blake left, Weiss is holed up in her house, and occasionally performs at concert halls, and Yang has lost her will to go on, along with her arm. It was because of Yang that I wanted to do something, anything about this mess. That's why I took as many jobs as I could find, no matter what they paid. I encountered Weiss in Vacuo once, as a Nevermore and some Griffons attacked the place she was performing. They broke through the roof, and it was chaos. Dozens of people died that day. If Weiss hadn't had Myrtenaster at her side, it could have been worse.”

 

“Did you say anything to her before you left?”

 

“No. I felt so bad about failing my team, I couldn't even look at her directly. Security rushed in, one of them grabbed Weiss and pulled her away, and when they came for me, I ran. I thought I heard Weiss call my name, but by the time I thought about it, I was already in an alley a block away and cops were surrounding the concert hall,” Ruby explained, staring distantly at her steak. By now, Qrow could tell whatever happiness she once possessed had long-since evaporated from her soul.

 

“You know, Remnant is full of myths and legends. Have you heard of the Lords of Cinder?”

 

\-------------

 

_Present Day_

 

“Yang,” Weiss paused. “I never told anyone this, but I believe I encountered Ruby once during a performance in Vacuo.”

 

“When was this?” Yang asked, trying to recover herself. Weiss moved closer and knelt down.

 

“It was almost a year ago. A Nevermore and some Griffons attacked, I held them off, but people were already dying. Then a girl in a red, hooded cloak came in swinging a scythe. She cut the Grimm down pretty quick, but fled when security arrived. I'm certain that couldn't have been anyone else. The speed at which she moved, the cloak, the scythe... the rose petals... it all points to Ruby. Do you want the effort she put out to get you that arm to go in vain?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then stop feeling sorry for yourself, get off your butt, and start training! What if Ruby comes back next week? Do you want her to know you haven't done anything to help yourself, and only sat around collecting fat in places other than your chest? If not, then I suggest you do as I already suggested and get up! Do yourself a favor, will you?”

 

“And what do you suggest I do? I don't know how that arm works!”

 

“That's why there are instruction manuals. Now, I could bring you with me back to Atlas where you can have around-the-clock access to a private gym, as well as private training. Oh, and if anything goes wrong with that arm, service won't be too far away.”

 

“I don't know, Weiss...”

 

“Maybe I can even convince a few friends to pay a visit? Nora might be up for a bit of fun, and can be in charge of your workout. Ren would probably not consider the training a complete waste of time, and may even have some dietary suggestions. I could be in charge of combat training and arrange match-ups...”

 

“If it will make you be quiet about it for ten seconds, I guess I'll come along,” Yang grumbled, standing. “Let's figure out how to make this arm work, then we can go.”

 

Heading back into the living room, the brawler and fencer took seats next to each other, with Weiss retrieving the instruction booklet from under the mechanical appendage. Skimming through, she returned to one of the early pages.

 

“So, according to these instructions, we need to disarm you completely.”

 

“What!?” Yang squawked.

 

“I'm kidding, Yang!”

 

“You're cruel... Nice pun, though.”

 

…......

 

“Dad?” Yang began, leaning against the door frame to her father's bedroom, hiding her right arm. Taiyang had settled on watching the news.

 

“What is it, sweety?” Taiyang asked, muting the television and sitting upright, facing his daughter.

 

“I've decided I'm going to go to Atlas for a while to get in shape and train.”

 

“What made you want to do that?” Taiyang asked, surprised, but not upset about the decision.

 

“In truth, it was Ruby,” Yang answered, revealing her synthetic arm to her father. “This whole time she's been gone, she's been trying to do this for me, and I've been drowning in my own self pity too much to see it. And, it was also Weiss giving one of her usual 'motivational' speeches.”

 

“Soft words weren't going to get you going anywhere,” Weiss replied from the next room.

 

“Even if she doesn't return, I don't want all of her hard work to go in vain, so I'll put it to good use and let it remind me not of her sacrifice, but of her heart.”

 

Taiyang said nothing, but approached his daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

 

“You're growing up,” he said through teary eyes and shortened breath. Releasing Yang, he looked her in the eye. “Do what you have to, and don't let anything stop you. Not me, not yourself. And, Yang, I love you very much. Be safe.”

 

“I will.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“And here we are, home sweet prison,” Weiss groaned as the car pulled into the gate of her family's mansion.

 

As the two women exited the vehicle, the driver popped the trunk for a manservant waiting with a cart. Opening the deck lid, he was almost repulsed by the contents.

 

“Hey!” Weiss called to him. “If you want to still have a job by the end of the day, I would suggest not complaining. I know she's not like my family, but do respect her as a human, all the same. There will be two others arriving within the next twelve hours, so get used to it.”

 

“Y-yes, Miss Schnee!” The manservant stammered, busying himself with Yang's luggage.

 

“I'll go ahead and let you get settled in today. When Ren and Nora arrive, we'll have a brief tour and start training. Ren should be working on your dietary plan, now. As for Nora... we'll see when she gets here.”

 

“How did you ever convince your dad to let a cripple and two orphans stay here for an undetermined period of time?” Yang asked, curious.

 

“He said as long as nothing gets broken, it won't be a problem. I guess he gave up on trying to dissuade me.”

 

Entering the mansion, Yang was impressed by the central area's high, vaulted ceiling, with long hallways heading off in either direction, and tall, curved staircases heading up to a second floor. A large chandelier made of possibly precious gemstones or even Dust crystals hung from the ceiling, decorating the high walls in a brilliant display of blues and white from the tiny, but bright bulbs scattered throughout.

 

“I guess living in a place this big practically by yourself must get pretty lonely,” Yang pondered.

 

“You have no idea,” Weiss began from the other side of the room. “I swear, if he hadn't let me out when he did, I probably would have had to move to an insanity ward. It's like he enjoys subjecting me to solitary confinement. This place may be pretty, but these long halls and high ceilings can play tricks on your mind after a while, if you're by yourself.”

 

“What about the butlers?”

 

“I've learned long ago not to bother them unless I absolutely needed something. However, I did use it as an opportunity to sharpen my skills, particularly where my semblance is concerned. When I think you're ready, I'll show you what I've accomplished, and see if you can best it. You, however, need to trim up a bit before we can even think about your combat training.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“Good. Now, I'm going to show you to your room. Winter doesn't really stop by, but everybody's insistent on keeping her old room pristine, in the event she does pay a visit. I think they're idiots. Instead, you'll be using one of the guest rooms. I don't know why we have these, it's not like any relatives visit for more than an afternoon, but I guess they'll finally be put to good use.”

 

“Is that your sister?” Yang asked, pausing to look at a portrait of a young woman in Atlesian military regal apparel.

 

“Yes. That painting was made shortly after she was promoted to the rank of Colonel under General Ironwood.”

 

“I don't believe I've met her.”

 

“Ruby did. Winter... wasn't impressed. Oh, and your uncle fought her in Beacon's courtyard. People wouldn't stop asking me if they had a bad break-up for a month after that incident.”

 

“Yeesh. I bet that got old real fast.”

 

“You don't know the half of it. Anyway, let's keep moving,” Weiss said, continuing her march down the hallway

 

 _So, Weiss' sister wasn't held back by their father, but Weiss is? Why? What's the point?_ Yang pondered, quickly becoming frustrated when no answers came to mind. Following Weiss up a flight of spiraling stairs, it was only a short walk until they came to a room with a bed, dresser, wardrobe, and television. “A television. In a guest bedroom?”

 

“Just don't question it.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Now that you know where your room is, you want to get something to eat? The manservant should have all of your luggage up here by the time we're done.”

 

“I guess I could use something to eat, sure.”

 

\----------

 

“Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!” Nora exclaimed, her usual hyperactive self. “Oh, it's so good to see you again! You have no idea!”

 

“Nora, what did I tell you not to do when we got here?” Ren pressed. While he wasn't annoyed, he wasn't amused, either. Then again, Yang hadn't seen him display much emotion in their time at Beacon.

 

“Umm, you said not to bother Yang too much?” Nora replied, embarrassed. “But come on, Ren! You can't just tell me to do that after what all of us have been through!”

 

“No, I said not to get in her face and start yelling. I'm sure she knows your habits, but we don't know how she's doing, herself.”

 

“I guess you've got a point.”

 

“Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to be your usual self. I just want you to let her ease into this, is all I'm saying. Anyway, Yang, I have your new diet worked out so you can regain your lost muscle and trim up. Nora will get your workouts figured out when we visit the gym Weiss mentioned.”

 

“I can't wait until we can start training! It'll be just like old times when I used to play whack-a-mole with Team CRDL!”

 

“She means she liked to smash Cardin's head into the ground with her hammer,” Ren clarified.

 

“Right. So, Ren. What's for breakfast?”

 

“Pancakes!”

 

“No, Nora. We will be eating healthy. Pancakes every once in a while won't hurt, but not every day. I have a few things in mind, if you'll just follow me.”

 

“No pool muck, this time!” Nora exclaimed, following him out of Yang's room.

 

“I didn't really think algae would be that offensive.”

 

“It tastes like poison!”

 

“And you would know what poison tastes like?”

 

“Those two. Same as always,” Yang said to herself, giving a slight chuckle. “I never thought I'd miss them as much as I did.”

 

\-----------

 

“Come on, pudgy! I want to see some sweat!” Nora shouted as Yang completed her set, benching an extremely heavy barbell, the racking of which made the free weights on the immediate equipment rattle.

 

“I'm impressed, Ren,” Weiss began as Nora lead Yang over to a punching bag. “Your dietary plan, along with Nora's over-the-top workouts seem to be working quite well. We're hardly a year in, and she's fit as ever.”

 

“My extensive knowledge of the benefits of natural foods, everything from traditional fruits, vegetables and meats, to dandelions and even insects has only grown over the two years Nora and I were on our own, trying to survive out there. We found an abandoned farm, cleared it of Grimm, and set the place right. It kept us plenty busy, I assure you, but we still had time to train.”

 

“Speaking of which, I think it's about time we started Yang's training. She's in good enough shape for it. Nora would be a good opponent to start with, don't you think?”

 

“Possibly. When do we start?”

 

“Today, after lunch. Eventually, I'll have to start bringing in some old friends to help fine-tune her skills. Until then, you two will be handling the training. I will be one of the last people she faces.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Over the past three years, I have trained and refined my skills every chance I got. I have also nearly perfected my semblance, and have nearly as many summons as my sister, maybe even a few extras. Besides, I want to see how you two have progressed.”

 

“I understand.”

 

\-----------

 

“Now, that's what I like to see!” Qrow exclaimed, relishing his progress with Jaune's training. It had become difficult for him to break Jaune's guard with his sword. Pushing Qrow's blade to the side, Jaune plunged Crocia Mors' weak into Qrow's chest, sending the old man stumbling backward a few steps. “That one actually hurt. Not a bad riposte, if I do say so, myself. Even so, you could do better. We'll try again after lunch.”

 

Following Qrow back to the inn, he went inside, found a seat, and ordered a club sandwich.

 

“Hey, Qrow?” Jaune began, trying to get Qrow's attention.

 

“What's on your mind?”

 

“Where exactly did Ruby go to? Will I still find her there?”

 

“Well, let's just say even the Grimm fear where she is. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Lords of Cinder?”

 

“No.”

 

“It all started when Lord of Cinder, Gwynn, sacrificed himself to a holy flame or something, and ushered in a new age of prosperity, after defeating the dragons alongside a few others, leading his knights. There was one dragon who betrayed his own, though. Seath, The Scaleless. He pursued knowledge that not only granted him the immortality he sought, but also drove a guy with an over-sized hat insane. I don't remember much, but I do remember one other thing. A knight by the name of Artorias. They called him the Abyss Walker. I don't know how that world's changed since I've been gone, but time never quite flowed the same way it does here. I don't mean like inconsistency, I mean you might see ghost people running around swinging at the air. The bloodstains, too... So many deaths.”

 

“You don't have to go on.”

 

“I don't know how I got out of there, but that's why I drink like I do. Helps to ease the memories of getting crushed, falling off cliffs, and getting turned into a kebob. Over, and over again...”

 

“Hey, you alright?” Jaune asked, waving a hand in front of Qrow's face, breaking his distant stare.

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, must have dozed off for a second, there.”

 

“I think you need to lay off the alcohol...”

 

“I think you're an idiot.”

 

“You agreed to train me, so what's that make you?”

 

“You agreed to go where the Grimm don't dare tread, so you don't have room to talk.”

 

\------------

 

“Weiss, what are we doing out in the courtyard?” Yang pried.

 

“We're going to start your training. Please follow Nora and stand in the center. Ren and I will be on the balcony,” Weiss replied, gesturing to a hexagonal patch of concrete placed distantly in the field just past the courtyard. Following the order, Yang and Nora approached the shape. Proceeding up a spiraling staircase, followed by Ren, they waited for a brief period as Nora and Yang stood facing each other in the patch of solid material. A manservant pressed a few buttons, to which a board appeared, monitoring the combatants' aura levels. A quick few button presses later, and the area surrounding the courtyard disappeared, being replaced with a mountain swallowed by a thunderstorm behind Yang, and a geyser field behind Nora.

 

“Amazing,” Ren gasped. “It's just like the Vytal Festival arena.”

 

“People with the most money always seem to get the coolest toys, but nobody to enjoy them with,” Weiss stated. “Until now, at least. Sit back and relax, Ren, you're not going to want to miss this.”

 

“Fight!” The manservant dramatically shouted into the microphone after a timer finished counting down. Nora rushed forward, bringing Magnhild down on Yang, only for the blonde to perform a quick back-step and counter. Nora released her hammer and nimbly avoided Yang's assault, patiently circling around the raging brawler to retrieve Magnhild.

 

“She's playing with her,” Ren observed, the ginger igniting an explosion from the back of Magnhild's head, firing it forward and down onto Yang, who narrowly blocked the earth-shattering blow. Taking a lunge back, Nora fired a grenade at Yang, the explosion concealing her flight to the top of the mountain.

 

“Either Nora's gotten really good, or Yang's just become really rusty,” Weiss pondered.

 

“It's probably a bit of both. While I was in charge of the agriculture at the farm, Nora took defense. You couldn't count the Grimm she killed. Needless to say, she enjoyed it.”

 

Having climbed to the mountain's peak, Nora raised Magnhild, and drew the lightning bolts into her. Noticing Yang was quickly making her way up the rock face, the ginger winked and fired a grenade, slowing Yang's progress as Nora used Magnhild to propel herself over to the geyser fields, pursued closely by Yang. Bringing Magnhild around, with another explosion from the back, the hammer kissed Yang as it sent her flying back toward the sheer cliffs.

 

“See that yellow line right there, Ren?” Weiss asked, pointing to Nora's feet on the screen. “Nora is going to be in a lot of pain if Yang notices.”

 

Planting both heels into the mountain, cratering the rock face, she propelled herself back toward Nora at great speed, becoming an angry meteor as her fist met the redhead's face, launching her clear of the ring. Looking at the board, Yang's aura was about half, while Nora's was almost completely depleted.

 

“Ring out! The winner is Yang Xiao Long!”

 

….....

 

“The hot tub feels so good!” Yang exclaimed, submerging herself down to her mouth as the water jets pressed against her back and feet. Surprisingly, Weiss had decided to join in, as her breast envy of the other members of her team, particularly the combustable blonde, usually prevented her from doing so, while Lie Ren entertained himself with a book a few yards away.

 

“My face still hurts from when you punched me,” Nora groaned.

 

“Consider it payback for making your hammer 'kiss' me.”

 

“Wait, you didn't notice the strand of hair by Nora's feet after that happened?”

 

“You what!?” The brawler shouted, turning to Nora, erupting into an inferno, the water around her beginning to boil.

 

“It was an accident, I swear!” Nora whimpered, covering her head.

 

“Yang, calm down!” Weiss yelled, shooting up straight catching the blonde brute's attention. “Your temper and vanity are two other things we need to work on if you're to stand any chance against that girl with the umbrella. If you get angry, you won't be able to think clearly, and she can use that against you, as she has done in the past. Do you want to end up dead because you got angry over losing some hair!?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Then prove it to me and don't go apeshit when you lose some of your hair! Be thankful it wasn't a major artery!”

 

“I... uhh...” Withdrawing herself, it became apparent to her that she wasn't the only one stunned by Weiss' use of language as Ren had locked his vision on them, somewhat surprised, himself. Thinking back, that was the first time they had ever heard Weiss cuss. “I guess I made you that mad, just now?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Weiss sighed, brushing some strands of hair back behind her and taking a seat back in the hot tub, in which Yang followed suit.

 

\--------------

 

“Come on!” Qrow shouted, striking Jaune's shield with his scythe. “We've been training for six months with this form! Is this all you're capable of!?”

 

Rolling back, then using his momentum to jump clear, the gap in power between himself and Qrow becoming more and more defined as insurmountable. The old man charged, bringing his scythe down as Jaune stood with Crocia Mors at his side. A parry reversed the direction of Qrow's swing, much to the mentor's surprise as Jaune brought down his sword, followed up with a horizontal slash, and ended with a forward thrust. Stumbling backward several feet, Qrow checked himself to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Not a scratch, but Jaune wasn't even fazed by the counter.

 

“It's time,” Qrow said, smirking.

 

“Time for what?”

 

“For you to see where Ruby's been these past two years. We leave tomorrow.”

 


End file.
